Final Battle Scene (Jacknjellify's WoTW RP)
Transcript * Firey: Coiny? Coiny? I thought you... you were dead! * Coiny: I know. That's what you thought I was, wasn't it? Well, I wasn't. I faked my death. If I was dead, the revivers would've revived me and you would've noticed. But here I am. * Firey: You... you switched sides? * Coiny: Of course. You wonder what that stress signal was actually about, right? Well, it was all me. I called by Martians forth to Earth. It was all.... all to rule the Earth. * Firey: You are a TRAITOR to EARTH! * Coiny: Oh really? Shame to see that you people on Earth are DENSE. You don't know who the good guys are. * Firey: It is NOT you. * Coiny: It is me. Get that through your thick skull. * Firey: I have a whole army of faithful citizens, and they will stop at nothing to destroy you. * Coiny: A whole army? With his mind, Coiny controls 8 Martian Tripods and 12 Martian to ready to fight Firey and his crew. * Coiny: Do notice I have more than you, fool. * Martian Tripod: UUUUUUUUUUUUULLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA * Leafy: We must take all them down... * Firey: OFF TO WAR! The objects get weapons from the weapon box. Suddenly, 100 Martian Invaders comes out of the ground in Mepolis. * Martian Invaders: *GROWLS, SCREECHES AND SNARLS* * Firey: Oh great! More of them! * Shieldy: Let me handle this! *Shooting at 52 Invaders with his machine gun* * Dusty: WE ARE ALL GOING TO DIE!!!! * Crayon: No we're not. We will keep fighting until they die. The invaders will die, not us. The objects keep shooting at martian machines but they are deflecting the bullets. * Firey: No.. They're deflecting! THERE'S TOO MANY OF THEM!!!! Something shoots down a few Martian Tripods. * Firey: What? What is going on? * MePhone4S: *on intercom* No time for games, soldier. * Firey: Oh yeah, it's you. Got the Omnidrone going again? * MePhone4S: I understood but yes. * MePhone4: *on intercom* Yep, and just like you love it! * Firey: The same way I do. * MePhone4S: No. We are all of this time. But all of them together. Meepleian Warships are coming back... But now.. More of us.. Firey looks up at 8,462 Meepleian Warship Fighters, 963 Meepleian Hanger Ships and 53 Meepleian Warship Destroyers. * Blocky: Hoho yeah! * MePhone4: Thank me for that. I called up a lot of backup for this one. * Firey: Just the thing we needed. Thank you, MePhone4. * Leafy: *On intercom* Sir, we have more ships! Objects looks up at 8,643 Araxadroidian Warship Fighters, 927 Araxadroidian Hanger Ships and 56 Araxadroidian Warship Destroyers. * Miviquin, Araxadroidian General: I heard that you needed help. * Firey: Whoa.. Wait! Where's Morgana? * Miviquin, Araxadroidian General: I'll check. *transreciever, in Araxadroidian* Morgana, technology ready? * Morgana: Ready! * Miviquin, Araxadroidian General: That's my sister. *to himself* May god help us all. * Donut: LOOK, THE MARTIANS!!!!! Objects looks up at 5 Martian Warship Destroyers. Martian Invaders drop down from all Destroyers. * Firey: Oh no.. Coiny initiates the attack. * Miviquin, Araxadroidian General: *in Araxadroidian* ON MY COMMAND! Araxadroidian Martians releases Araxadrodian Tripods from Araxadroidian Hanger Ships. * Araxadrodian Tripods: OOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAA * Martian Tripod: UUUUUUUUUUUUULLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA * Miviquin, Araxadroidian General: *in Araxadroidian* FIRE! The Araxadroidian Tripods destroy the Martian Tripods. Suddenly 6 Martian Flying Machines beams at Engine thrust of Araxadroidian Warship Destroyer. Category:Jacknjellify's War of The Worlds (EvanVizuett) Category:Jacknjellify's WoTW RP Category:EvanVizuett's Articles Category:Roleplaying Pages Category:Roleplay Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes